


do you remember summer '09?

by da_pimp28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Eroda, F/M, Love, M/M, Sommer, Urlaub, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_pimp28/pseuds/da_pimp28
Summary: Bevor Liam Payne und Louis Tomlinson ihre Zweier-WG in London beziehen, wollen sie einen ersten entspannten gemeinsamen Urlaub ohne Eltern unternehmen und wo ginge das besser, als auf der kleinen Insel Eroda?Allerdings hätte Louis niemals mit dem gerechnet, was dieser Urlaub (oder viel mehr ein besonderer Mensch) in ihm auslösen würde...
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Maya Henry/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Ein Gefühl

"Und du bist sicher, du kommst ab hier zurecht?", fragte Jay ihren Sohn zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal. "Mum, ich bin beinahe 22!", erwiderte Louis darauf lachend und nahm seine Mutter noch einmal in den Arm, "Natürlich komm ich nicht zurecht! Aber dafür hab ich ja Liam." "Wehe wenn du nicht heil wieder nach Hause kommst!", beschwor Jay ihn, bevor sie Louis dann Liam auf die Fähre folgen ließ. "Hab ich irgendwo Lippenstift?", fragte Liam seinen Kumpel, während sie Liams Auto abschlossen und an Deck gingen, um sich dort einen Platz an der Reling zu suchen. Louis versuchte krampfhaft, nicht zu lachen, als er den ziemlich großen roten Abdruck auf seiner Wange sah, den seine Mutter dort hinterlassen hatte. "Nein", presste er mühsam hervor, musste dann aber doch lachen. "Arsch", stimmte Liam in das Gelächter seines Kumpels mit ein und wischte sich mit Hilfe der Innenkamera seines Handys den Lippenstift von der Wange.

"Wie ist Eroda so?", fragte Liam Louis irgendwann und zog seine Jacke enger zu, da der Wind auf See kräftiger war, als an Land und ihnen nun die Gischt beinahe ins Gesicht spritzte, "Du warst doch irgendwann schonmal da." "Das war vor vier Jahren", seufzte Louis, "Viel weiß ich nicht mehr von diesem Urlaub." Er konnte sich nur noch an ein paar einzigartiger grüner Augen erinnern und an den unglaublichen Ausblick, den man von den Klippen hatte. Und an ein Gefühl von Wärme. "Was grinst du so dämlich?", fragte Liam verwirrt, aber Louis hörte ihn gar nicht. In Gedanken war er bei den grünen Augen und dem Gefühl, welches sie in ihm auslösten. Liam schnippte deshalb so lange vor Louis' Gesicht herum, bis der Doncaster sich wieder regte und fragte: "Is was?" "Ich hab dich gefragt, warum du so dämlich grinst", kicherte Liam. "Ich grinse nicht dämlich du Penner!", feuerte Louis zurück und verpasste Liam eine Nackenschelle, die aber missglückte und Liam nur weiter kichern ließ. Louis' Hände waren so zierlich, dass sie kaum Schaden anrichten konnten. "Ich kann mich von damals noch bildlich an ein paar wunderschöner und einzigartiger grüner Augen erinnern", gab Louis dann doch zu. "Uh, vielleicht hattest du ja einen heißen Urlaubsflirt." "Mit noch nicht ganz vollen 18 Jahren? Wohl kaum! Aber vielleicht finde ich dieses Jahr einen. Und für dich finden wir bestimmt auch einen."

"Ich finde mit ziemlicher Sicherheit vor dir einen", behauptete Liam selbstsicher und erwiderte das Lächeln von zwei kichernden Mädels ein bisschen weiter Richtung Bug des Schiffes. "Da wär ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher", tat Louis das ab. "Wie wäre es dann mit einer Wette?", schlug Liam vor, "Wer von uns beiden als erster einen Kuss einsammelt, wird einen Tag vom anderen bedient." "Deal", stimmte Louis dem zu und zum Besiegeln der Wette, schlugen die Freunde ein.

Den Rest der Fahrt genossen die beiden einfach und redeten nicht viel. Das Wetter war herrlich, obwohl der Wind ihnen die Wangen und Nasen halb gefrieren ließ. Da Liam und Louis seefest waren, machten sie sich ein bisschen lustig über das Leid der zwei, die am Heck über der Reling hingen und deren Gesichter so grün waren, wie Salat. Natürlich ist es nichts lustiges, für die betroffenen, aber für manche Umstehende durchaus. Allen die die Fahrt über der Reling hängend verbracht haben, sah man die Erleichterung deutlich an, als die Fähre anlegte und alle mit Endstation Eroda aufgefordert wurden, die Fähre zu verlassen. Außerdem konnten die übrigen Passagiere eine Pause an Land machen, bevor es zum eigentlichen Ziel weiter gehen würde.

"Liam, hier sind nur 30 erlaubt!", stieß Louis panisch aus, als er sah, wie die Tachonadel langsam aber sicher über die 50 kletterte. "Ups", kommentierte Liam das nur, trat die Kupplung, bremste ab und schaltete runter in den zweiten Gang, "Seit wann bist du denn so empfindlich, wenn es um Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen geht?" "Seit die Straßen hier abnormal schmal sind!" Darauf konnte Liam nur lachen und drehte das Radio lauter. "Hör auf zu lachen und bieg links ab", maulte Louis und verschränkte wie ein kleines Kind die Arme vor der Brust. Liam lachte weiterhin, bog aber brav links ab.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lang, da hielten sie auch schon vor dem Marmoton Hotel in Marmoton an der Westküste von Eroda. "Sieht im Vergleich zum Rest hier ziemlich nach Luxus aus", stellte Liam fest, als sie ausstiegen, während Louis direkt zum Kofferraum marschierte und seinen riesigen Koffer raus zerrte. "Ja, ist das luxuriöseste, was auf dieser kleinen Insel zu finden ist", erzählte Louis seinem Kumpel und hob auch schonmal Liams Koffer raus, "Es hat sogar einen Pool." "Cool", kommentierte Liam das erstmal nur und schnappte sich seinen Koffer, um Louis ins Hotel zu folgen, nachdem er sein Auto abgeschlossen hatte.

Den Kerl an der Rezeption weckten sie, indem sie die Klingel betätigten. Der Typ mit den blondierten Haaren schreckte aus seinem Schlaf und murmelte: "Verzieh dich Sauron!"

"Knapp daneben", scherzte Louis, ,,Wir hatten ein Zimmer reserviert auf Tomlinson." "Gib mir ne Sekunde", beeilte sich der Blondi zu sagen, dessen Namensschild ihn als Niall Horan auswies, und er tippte irgendwas auf der Computertastatur vor ihm, "Seid ihr zwei zusammen?" "Gott, nein!", sagten die Freunde gleichzeitig. Niall sah grinsend zu den beiden auf und drehte sich dann auf seinem Drehstuhl zur Wand um, um nach einem Schlüssel zu greifen. "Wäre doch nichts verwerfliches dran", kicherte Niall und schob den beiden die Schlüssel für ihr Zimmer über den Tresen. "Stimmt, aber erstens bin ich hetero", erklärte Liam es ihm, "Und zweitens tut mir der Mensch, der irgendwann mit Louis zusammen kommt, jetzt schon leid." "Hey!", empörte Louis sich, "Ich bin vielleicht nicht der beste Koch oder der ordentlichste Mensch der Welt..." "Du schaffst es, mit einem Toaster eine Küche abzufackeln und lässt immer überall deine stinkenden Socken liegen", unterbrach Liam ihn und schnappte sich einen der beiden Schlüssel. "Du hast zwar recht, aber das ist trotzdem fies!", schmollte Louis und schnappte sich den anderen Schlüssel.

Niall lachte herzlich und erklärte den beiden dann: "Der Pool ist immer offen, Frühstück gibt es von acht bis halb 11, Mittag von 12 bis 15 Uhr. Dazu gehört auch Kaffee und Kuchen. Abendessen gibt es von 18 Uhr bis halb neun. Ist alles inklusive." "Super, danke", sagte Louis noch, dann machten sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Zimmer. Da es kein allzu riesiges Hotel war, hatten sie das Zimmer mit der Nummer 28 schnell gefunden. Liam sicherte sich direkt die Betthälfte am Fenster, indem er sich drauf schmiss und verkündete: "Meine Hälfte!" "Okay du Geier", lachte Louis und warf Liam mit seiner Jacke ab, bevor er sich auf die andere Betthälfte fallen ließ und eine heftige Kissenschlacht entbrannte, bis beide Jungs kaum noch Luft bekamen. "Okay, Waffenstillstand!", ergab sich Liam nach einer Weile, "Ich krieg keine Luft mehr!" Louis konnte darauf nur lachen, hörte aber damit auf, seinen besten Freund mit einem Kissen zu verhauen.

"Ich ruf mal Mum an und sag ihr, dass wir gut angekommen sind." "Ja, mach das Boobear", zog Liam Louis natürlich auf. "Hey, ich schäme mich nicht dafür, meine Mutter über alles zu lieben!", verteidigte Louis die Liebe zu seiner Mutter und wählte ihre Handynummer. "Hey Louis mein Schatz", meldete sie sich schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln, "Seid ihr schon im Hotel angekommen?" "Hey Mum", antwortete Louis und hätte am liebsten doch noch einmal sein Kissen nach Liam geworfen, der alberne Fratzen schnitt, "Ja, haben vor einer halben Stunde eingecheckt. Das Bett ist schonmal soweit ganz gemütlich und die Aussicht hier ist auch nicht die schlechteste. Seid ihr schon wieder zu Hause?" "Nein, wir hängen in einem ziemlich großen Stau fest", seufzte Jay und im Hintergrund hörte man eine Autohupe, "Hey, es geht nicht schneller du Vollidiot!" "Oh, das ist nicht so geil", gluckste Louis. "Was denn?", fragte Liam verwirrt. "Sie stehen im Stau", erklärte Louis es ihm knapp. "Autsch, mein Beileid", erwiderte Liam und widmete sich wieder seinem Handy. "Liam richtet sein Beileid aus", gab Louis die Worte seines Kumpels übers Handy weiter, "Sagst du den Mädels, dass ich sie lieb hab, wenn du daheim ankommst?" "Danke und klar, mach ich", lachte Jay noch, "Viel Spaß euch zwei. Hab dich lieb." "Ich dich auch Mum." Und dann legten sie auf.

"Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich könnte was zu futtern vertragen", verkündete Liam und stopfte sein Handy beim Aufstehen recht unsanft in seine Hosentasche, "Kommst du mit?"

"Ne, lass mal. Mir liegt immer noch das Frühstück im Magen, keine Ahnung warum Mum Fizzy überhaupt in die Küche gelassen hat. Ich dreh draußen mal eine Runde und verschaff mir einen Überblick darüber, was hier so abgeht."

"Okay, aber wehe du knutschst direkt mit irgendwem rum! Der Kuss muss von beiden gewollt werden!"

"Entspann dich Liam", lachte Louis darauf nur und spazierte mit seiner Jacke überm Arm wieder runter Richtung Hotellobby.

Vielleicht könnte er sich von Niall, der einen randvollen Teller neben sich stehen hatte, ein paar Tipps holen. "Hey Niall", sprach Louis ihn einfach mal an und Niall sah überrascht auf, "Wo ist denn hier im Dorf was los?" "Abends ist in den Pubs eigentlich immer was los", antwortete Niall darauf und wischte sich einen Spritzer Tomatensauce vom Kinn, "Ich hänge da auch meistens mit meinen Freunden ab. Urlauber sind natürlich auch willkommen." "Cool, dann schau ich vielleicht mal rein heute Abend", meinte Louis noch lächelnd, bevor er das Hotel dann verließ und einfach mal drauf los spazierte.

Der Wind war nicht gerade warm, weshalb der Doncaster sich in seine Jacke einwickelte, wie in einen Burrito. In Marmoton war es ganz anders als in Doncaster oder in London.

Man konnte das Rauschen der Wellen hören (nicht verwunderlich bei so einer kleinen Insel) und die Leute waren einfach anders.

Sie sahen anders aus, viel bunter und waren viel netter, als so mancher Bewohner Londons. Obwohl die Briten im Großen und Ganzen ja nicht unhöflich waren. Eben einfach anders. Louis konnte es auch nicht richtig erklären. Und was er sich auch nicht erklären konnte, war ein Pudel mit leuchtend grünem Fell an den Ohren, während der Rest dieses Hundes schneeweiß war.

Louis' Unterbewusstsein führte ihn zum Strand unterhalb der Klippen. Aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus zog Louis Schuhe und Socken aus, krempelte seine Jeans ein Stück hoch und watete das kurze Stück durchs Wasser zu den breiten Steinen, die da im Wasser lagen, wie Bruchstücke einer Brücke. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das schonmal gemacht zu haben. Bestimmt in seinem ersten Urlaub auf Eroda, aber er konnte sich eben kaum noch an etwas erinnern. Er konnte sich ja nicht mal merken, was er zum Frühstück gehabt hatte.

"Pass auf mit den Steinen, sonst fliegst du noch ins Wasser", hörte Louis plötzlich eine Stimme vom Strand aus sagen und fuhr zu dieser Stimme herum. "Wenn ich falle, dann nur, weil du mich zu Tode erschreckst", empörte er sich gespielt. Sein Gegenüber mit diesen unglaublichen leuchtend grünen Augen schien aber zu merken, dass das mehr als Scherz gemeint war.

Diese Augen.

Das waren definitiv die Augen, an die sich Louis erinnern konnte. Da war er sich zu zehntausend Prozent sicher.

Diese grünen Augen trafen auf Louis' blaue und für einen Moment schien die Welt still zu stehen.

"Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass wir uns kennen", durchbrach Louis den Moment, "Aber vielleicht ist es auch nur so ein schräges unsinniges Gefühl."

"Nein, dass Gefühl hab ich auch", beeilte sich der grünäugige zu sagen und strich sich eine seiner braunen Locken aus der Stirn, "Ich ehm... Ich bin übrigens Harry." "Ich bin Louis", stellte sich auch Louis dann vor, rutschte aus und platschte ins Wasser. Harry konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen, als Louis seinen Socken auswrang und sich wieder auf die Füße kämpfte.

"Hab es dir gesagt", brachte Harry mühsam zwischen zwei Lachern hervor. "Ja, hast du", musste Louis ihm zustimmen und schüttelte notdürftig das Wasser aus seinen Haaren.

Plötzlich standen sie ziemlich dicht voreinander. Harrys Lachen erstarb, aber ein Lächeln blieb, welches zuckersüße Grübchen zeigte. Und wieder stand für einen Moment die Welt still.

So etwas hatte Louis noch nie erlebt. Oder vielleicht doch? Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das zu kennen, was sich gerade abspielte. Und Harry hatte das gleiche Gefühl. Weil Harry sich haargenau an diesen besonderen Sommer 2009 erinnerte. Er erinnerte sich an jede Sekunde dieser sechs Wochen. An jeden einzelnen Moment, den er mit Louis verbracht hatte. Aber Louis schien sich nicht zu erinnern und deshalb sagte Harry nichts.

Deshalb blieb es für Louis bei diesem Gefühl.

Eigentlich war es mehr, als nur ein Gefühl.

Aber irgendwie auch nicht.

Ein Gefühl eben.


	2. Etwas faszinierendes

Die seltsame Stille, welche Harry und Louis am Strand umgab, wurde von einer Frauenstimme durchbrochen, die rief: "Harry Edward Styles! Wir warten seit einer halben Stunde mit dem Mittagessen auf dich, kommst du noch irgendwann?" "Hey Maya", antwortete Harry vorsichtig und riss seinen Blick schwerfällig von Louis, "Nein, ihr könnt ohne mich essen. Hab ganz vergessen, dass wir verabredet waren." "Ist es denn zu viel verlangt, dein Handy einmal mitzunehmen?", fragte Maya verzweifelt und stemmte empört die Hände in die Hüften. "Es tut mir wirklich wirklich wirklich leid, okay?", versuchte Harry sie zu besänftigen und zog Maya in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

"Ich ehm... Ich geh dann mal", murmelte Louis vor sich hin, der sich überflüssig vorkam, "Immerhin sind meine Sachen noch ganz schön nass. Sehen wir uns heute Abend im Pub auf der Party Harry?" "Wahrscheinlich nicht, ich bin kein Partygänger", antwortete Harry sehr zu Louis' Bedauern. "Schade. Ich hätte dich nämlich gerne wiedergesehen."

Und Louis ging.

Als er wieder oben an der Straße stand, blieb er einen Moment stehen und sagte zu sich selbst: "Ich hätte dich nämlich gerne wiedergesehen? Schwache Leistung Tommo."

Liam war scheinbar noch beim Mittagessen, zumindest war er nicht in ihrem Zimmer, als Louis barfuß und mit tropfenden Jeans rein kam. Schnell zog er die nassen Sachen aus und hängte sie im Bad auf einer der Heizstangen zum trocknen auf, bevor er die Dusche anstellte. Eine warme Dusche würde hoffentlich einer Erkältung vorbeugen.

"Louis?", hörte er Liam rufen, als er gerade fertig war mit duschen. "Badezimmer!", rief Louis zurück und band sich schnell ein Handtuch um die Hüften. 

"Wieso sind deine Schuhe so nass?", fragte Liam seinen Kumpel verwirrt, als Louis ins Schlafzimmer kam. "Bin ausgerutscht und ins Wasser geplumpst", gab Louis zu und wuschelte sich durch die frisch gewaschenen Haare, "So ein echt süßer Typ hat mich abgelenkt." "Aha?", hakte Liam natürlich nach, während Louis in frische Unterwäsche und einen eigentlich zu großen Hoodie schlüpfte, und stocherte mit dem Ladekabel seines Handys in der Steckdose neben seinem Nachttisch rum, bis der Stecker drin stecke.

"Was heißt hier Aha? War halt ein süßer. Braune Locken, wunderschöne grüne Augen..."

"Bist du etwa jetzt schon in diesen süßen Typen verschossen?"

"Fresse jetzt, sonst befindet sich gleich meine Faust darin."

Liam lachte jedoch nur, obwohl er sich nicht ganz sicher sein konnte, ob Louis es ernst meine oder nicht. Bei Louis konnte man das nur selten wissen, wenn es um Gewaltandrohungen ging. "Ist das Mittagessen hier denn halbwegs genießbar?", fragte Louis Liam dann und ließ sich neben ihn aufs Bett fallen, bevor er nach seinem Handy suchte. "Ja, ist sogar echt lecker", erzählte Liam, "Ich hab einen echt interessanten Typen kennen gelernt, er zieht demnächst zu seiner Freundin Gigi nach London. Hat haufenweise Tattoos. Aber er ist nett."

"Cool. Übrigens, Harry hat eine sehr attraktive Freundin."

"Ist Harry der süße Typ mit den grünen Augen?"

"Jep. Soweit ich das verstanden hab, heißt sie Maya. Ist wirklich hübsch, dürfte in etwa dein Typ sein. Übrigens hat mir Niall von der Rezeption unten erzählt, dass hier im Pub jeden Abend eine Party steigt, bestimmt kreuzt sie da auf." 

"Dann gehen wir wohl heute Abend auf eine Party. Was suchst du da eigentlich?" "Mein Handy", antwortete Louis darauf und legte sich über die Bettkante, um unterm Bett nach seinem Handy zu suchen, "Bevor ich los bin, hatte ich es doch noch!" "Soll ich dich mal anrufen?", fragte Liam und nahm sein eigenes Handy zur Hand. "Ja, mach mal", bat Louis ihn und Liam wählte Louis' Nummer. Es tutete, aber nirgendwo war ein Klingeln zu hören. "Hallo?", nahm dann jemand ab. "Hi, hier ist Louis", sagte Louis in den Lautsprecher, "Du warst doch Maya, Harrys Freundin. Richtig?" "Ja", antwortete Maya, "Ich hatte dieses Handy auf dem Weg die Klippen runter an den Strand gefunden, ist das deins?" "Da wir es gerade angerufen haben, nehme ich es mal stark an", lachte Louis, "Bist du heute Abend auf der Party im Pub?" "Ja, ich sitz immer mit zwei meiner Freunde an einem der Ecktische", erwiderte Maya und lachte herzlich, "Anders als Harry hab ich nichts gegen eine ordentliche Party." "Okay, dann sehen wir uns da heute Abend", stimmte Louis in ihr Lachen ein, "So gegen acht?" "Passt perfekt", sagte Maya noch, "Bis dann." Und schon legte sie auf.

"Nettes Mädel", kicherte Liam und legte sein Handy wieder auf den Nachttisch, "Was dagegen, wenn ich sie mir schnappe?" 

"Sie gehört ganz dir Kumpel", antwortete Louis lachend und boxte Liam kumpelhaft gegen den Arm. "Vielleicht kannst du dir ja heute Abend deinen Harry schnappen", scherzte Liam. "Hey!", fuhr Louis seinen Freund an, "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst die Klappe halten, was Harry angeht!" "Love is in the air", sang Liam fröhlich vor sich hin und malte Herzchen in die Luft, "Everywhere I look around. Love is in the air..." "...halt endlich den Rand", sang Louis in der selben Melodie, "Im Ernst Liam, ich finde schon einen Urlaubsflirt. Aber Harry bleibt aus dem Spiel. Der ist zu gut für mich." "Aw, Louis Tomlinson hat sich tatsächlich auf den ersten Blick verliebt." Und schon landete mal wieder ein Kissen in Liams Gesicht. Daraufhin entbrannte die zweite Kissenschlacht des Tages. Louis weigerte sich, Liam Recht zu geben und Liam beharrte weiterhin auf der Annahme, Louis sei in diesen Harry, den er selbst noch nicht kannte, schon nach dem ersten Aufeinandertreffen verliebt. Die Kissenschlacht endete mit einem Unentschieden, weil keiner von beiden bereit war, seinen Standpunkt aufzugeben.

Bis sie zum Pub aufbrachen, zappten Louis und Liam ein bisschen durch die paar Fernsehsender, die der Fernseher ihres Zimmers zu bieten hatte. Sie blieben schließlich bei _Indiana Jones und das Königreich des Kristallschädels_ hängen. Immer wieder ein guter Film.

Natürlich zog Louis sich noch eine Hose an, bevor sie aufbrachen und lieh sich ein Paar Schuhe von Liam, weil seine eigenen Schuhe immer noch nass und Flipflops für eine Party ungeeignet waren. Bei der geringen Größe des Dorfes war es nicht schwer, den Pub zu finden, in dem die Party schon in vollem Gange war. Wie sie es gesagt hatte, saß Maya an einem der Ecktische, zusammen mit Niall und Zayn und winkte Louis fröhlich zu. Und wer noch an diesem Tisch saß, war Harry. "Ich dachte, du bist kein Partygänger", meinte Louis mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl zwischen Harry und Maya nieder. "Meine Schwestern haben mich gezwungen", seufzte Harry, während Liam sich selbst einen Stuhl ran zog. "Schwestern?", fragte Louis neugierig. "Maya und Gemma", erklärte Harry es ihm und seine grünen Augen funkelten belustigt, "Gemma wohnt mit Zayns Freundin Gigi in einer WG in London." "So hab ich meine blonde Schönheit kennen gelernt", erzählte Zayn, gerade in dem Moment, in dem sich eine wirklich wunderschöne Blondine auf Zayns Schoß niederließ und ihrem Freund ein Bier in die Hand drückte. "Genau", stimmte sie Zayn zu, "Gemma hat mich mitgenommen, als sie Harry besucht hat und uns quasi verkuppelt." "Ja, Gemma hat ein Händchen für sowas", kicherte Harry und dieses Kichern war das süßeste, was Louis je gehört hatte.

"Oh, hier, dein Handy!", fiel Maya da ein und reichte Louis sein Handy, "Es hat in einer Tour vibriert, bestimmt tausend Nachrichten." "Oh Gott, wahrscheinlich haben mir alle meine Geschwister einzeln geschrieben", lachte Louis und tatsächlich zeigte WhatsApp von jedem eine Nachricht an. "Du hast auch mehrere?", fragte Harry. "Der hat eine ganze Armee an Geschwistern", antwortete Liam darauf, "Ich hab zwei, aber Louis hat Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe, Doris und Ernest." "Halleluja", sagten alle am Tisch gleichzeitig, während Louis schnell eine knappe Antwort an alle schickte. "Ich geh uns mal was zu trinken holen", verkündete Liam dann und stand vom Tisch auf, um rüber zur Bar zu gehen. 

"Was habt ihr eigentlich in London vor?", fragte Zayn dann an Louis gewandt.

"Hauptsächlich wollen wir aus der Kleinstadt weg, aus der wir kommen", erzählte Louis fröhlich und steckte sein Handy in seine Hosentasche, "Außerdem hat Liam sich für ein Stipendium in Cambridge beworben, dieser Streber. Bis jetzt hab ich noch keine großartige Ahnung, was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen soll." 

"Tja, wenn du dich damit aber nicht mal ein bisschen beeilst, bist du irgendwann noch von meinem Gehalt abhängig", meldete sich plötzlich Liam hinter ihm zu Wort und reichte Louis ein Bier, "Vielleicht kannst du ja auch Kindermädchen für einen der tausend Prinzen spielen." Da lachten alle, auch Louis. "Ja, vielleicht krieg ich auch eine Prinzessin ab und erbe den Thron", scherzte Louis und stieß mit Liam an. 

"Selbst eine Prinzessin wäre nicht gut genug für dich", sagte Harry so leise, dass Louis sich nicht sicher war, ob er ihn richtig verstanden hatte.

"Bist du besoffen Styles?", fragte Niall, der es wohl auch gehört hatte.

"Jetzt lass es gut sein du durchgeknallter Ire", schimpfte Maya mit Niall und klapste ihn auf den Hinterkopf, "Du bist nicht Tinder. Die Position ist schon von Gemma besetzt."

"Hey, ich werte nur aus, was ich gehört habe", verteidigte Niall sich und kippte den Rest von seinem Bier auf Ex, "Und nicht nur Gemma hat das Talent dazu, Tinder zu spielen."

"Du bist Ire?", fragte Liam neugierig, während Harry und Louis die Augen nicht voneinander lassen konnten. Irgendwas hatte Harry an sich, das Louis faszinierte. "Ja, bin mit meinem Dad hergezogen, nachdem mein Bruder ausgezogen ist, um zu heiraten", erzählte Niall und schnappte sich einfach Zayns Bier. "Hey, dass ist meins!", beschwerte sich Zayn, da hatte Niall es schon halb leer getrunken. "Hoppla", war alles, was Niall dazu zu sagen hatte. "Ich glaub es hackt!", empörte sich nun auch Gigi für ihren Freund, "Du stehst jetzt sofort auf, bewegst deinen Arsch zur Bar und holst Zayn ein neues Bier!" "Okay, entspann dich!", ergab Niall sich sofort, weil er wusste, dass mit einer wütenden Gigi nicht zu spaßen war und verschwand zur Bar, um Zayn ein neues Bier zu holen. "Ich liebe dich Baby", säuselte Zayn seiner Freundin ins Ohr und küsste sie zärtlich. "Wie sieht es mit euch beiden aus?", fragte dann Liam, "Habt ihr auch jemanden zum knutschen?" "Nope, Maya und ich sind hier die letzten Singles", antwortete Harry und fuhr sich durch seine Locken, "Sogar Niall der Knallkopf ist vergeben. Aber die ist momentan als Auslandsjahr irgendwo in den USA unterwegs." "Louis, bist du noch anwesend?", fragte Liam seinen wie hypnotisiert starrenden Kumpel und wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht rum. "Hm, was?", erwachte Louis aus seiner Starre, während Niall mit Zayns Bier zurückkam. "Du musst ganz dringend mal wieder geknutscht werden", lachte Liam, "Deinen letzten Kuss hattest du vor fast zwei Jahren von Eleanor." "Oh Gott, erinnere mich bloß nicht an El", schnaufte Louis, "Wir sind inzwischen zwar wieder auf dem Weg zur Freundschaft, aber verziehen hab ich ihr immer noch nicht." "Was hat diese Eleanor denn so fieses getan?", fragte Harry zögernd. "Sie hat mich mit diesem Idioten Max betrogen", antwortete Louis, "Und zwar in meinem Auto."

Betretenes Schweigen herrschte am Tisch, bis Niall anfing, das Lied mitzusingen, dass gerade gespielt wurde.

Nach und nach stimmte der ganze Tisch mit ein und schließlich auch der ganze Pub.

Es war noch ein sehr lustiger Abend. Und dann wollte Harry aufbrechen.

"Wieso?", wollte Louis wissen, "Komm, bleib doch noch." 

"Ich würd gerne, aber ich muss morgen früh rüber nach Garona", erklärte Harry es ihm, "Hab meiner Mum versprochen, sie zur Fähre zu fahren, sie will Gemma in London besuchen." 

"Dann können wir uns doch vielleicht zum Mittagessen treffen", schlug Louis vor und fummelte am Saum seiner Jacke rum, um unsichtbare Fussel zu entfernen. "Klar, hört sich gut an", antwortete Harry zu Louis' Erleichterung, "Gib mir dein Handy, dann speichere ich gerade meine Nummer ein." 

Louis zog sein Handy, entsperrte es und machte alles fertig um einen neuen Kontakt einzuspeichern und reichte das Handy dann Harry, der mit flinken Fingern auf dem Display rum tippte. "Dann bis morgen Harry", sagte Louis noch, als er sein Handy wieder entgegen nahm. "Bis morgen Louis", erwiderte Harry darauf und verließ den Pub, womit er einen bis über beide Ohren grinsenden Louis zurück ließ. 

"Louis!", rief Liam vom Tisch, "Bist du festgewachsen?" 

"Komme schon!", rief Louis zurück und wanderte zurück zu seinen Freunden.

Aber das Grinsen wurde er nicht mehr los. 


End file.
